User blog:MegaSmiley/Superior Assault Machine
Superior Assualt Machine 1st Squad Leader V1.0 or S.A.M #1SL12 for short is based on the user SamNITO 'Appearance' Sam is a human child who was modified into a war machine making most of the outside of his body covered in metal plating except for his head or hair. Sam has black spiky hair and wears a red longcoat with dark brown pants & a striped red shirt underneat. In the middle of his chest is a large symbol which is the symbol of the organization that modified him with the middle triangle being his energy core. Sam also wears a red scarf which isn't part of his appearance blueprints as he obtained the scarf after his escape. 'Personality' Thanks to a program failure Sam has kept his emotions however his previous personality & memories were all deleted so Sam doesn't know what to do with his emotions at most times. 'Backstory' Sam was a orphan with a natural high amount of Strom/Agni energy. This caused him to be noticed by an organization who had planned to get children with the Strom/Agni to then modify them into destructive war machines. They adopted Sam then modified him into a war machine but because of his natural high amount of Strom/Agni energy they decided to make him the leader of their first prototype war machine squadron thus inserting him with a first version of the "Evolution" program, a program meant to allow Sam to become stronger through learning from his opponents, then they went on to removing his memories, personality and his emotions as those were no longer needed. However during the progress of removing those the "Evolution" program failed causing a power outage leaving Sam's emotions intact but still removing his memories & personality. After that the organization tried getting rid of Sam's emotions again but the result kept ending in a power outage leaving Sam's emotions intact so they deemed him a failure and planned for him to be destroyed. Sam heard this however and spoke to the 11 other S.A.M units to try to stage a riot however the other units didn't have their emotions and saw Sam as a traitor to the organization. Sam then simply became the war machine he was supposed to be to begin destroying a path out of the facility to escape. The organization sent out the other S.A.M units to stop Sam seeing it could be a good testing opportunity to see how the machines worked. It was quite a pain for Sam to escape but thanks to his evolution program he was capable of overpowering other S.A.M units destroying 3 of them before escaping. Now Sam is wandering around the world trying to figure out what or who he is while being hunted down by newer, stronger S.A.M units as his existence is very problematic to the organization that created him. 'Power' Sam is a natural Strom/Agni user whose element was refined to be more destructive aswell as modified with an arsenal of weapons to become a war machine. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"Bullet storm" Sam fires 5 Agni bullets from his right arm at rapid pace causing medium damage with each bullet. '''E: '"Evolution Program" ''Sam initiates his evolution program learning from his opponent giving him an attack buff aswell as lowering the cooldown on his LMB for the next 4 seconds. '''R: '"Rocket Barrage" ''Sam fires 3 rockets infused with Agni to make them more destructive exploding on impact with an object dealing medium/high damage to enemies in the explosion area & very high damage on direct impact with an enemy. There is a 1.5 second interval between each rocket being fired. '''F: '"Superior Assault Machine" ''Sam severly decreases his speed slowing down to almost a crawl and begins rapidly firing a barrage of rockets & bullets forward for the next 3 seconds for low amounts of damage per attack but insanely high damage in total. Sam is however a very easy target during this attack which combined with his not excatly high health makes it a risky move. An alternate name for this attack is "Full Conversion". 'Trivia''' - Sam's number code "#1SL12" means 1st Squad Leader with the 12 meaning he was the 12th S.A.M unit created. - Ironically Sam's real name was Sam Monteur, Monteur meaning "Mechanic" in Dutch. Category:Blog posts